Control
by Catielouu
Summary: Lydia Turns up at Stiles' house unannounced and acts like it happens every day (which is doesn't) causing them to have quite a night on conversations, weird behaviour, and of course the dynamic of their relationship to change dramatically. This is a multi-chapter Stydia fic set after 5B when they are finally safe from the supernatural, but still living in Beacon Hills. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

"Lydia?" Stiles asked questioningly when he sees the red head, dripping water everywhere from the storm outside, throw her bag on the floor just inside the living room before heading upstairs silently.

"Lydia!" he called again completely thrown by her arrival at his house. His dad had to work late that night so he wasn't expecting anyone to come in. He especially wouldn't have thought it would be Lydia.

He looked around his living room as if an answer to her arrival would suddenly appear. Yes, they were friends, they were best friends, and yes Lydia had a key, but she had never once come over un-announced. She had been given a key so she could come over when her mum was out and crash in the Stilinski's guest room if she wanted, but she always called before hand.

Whilst Stiles was still trying to figure out what was going on, Lydia reappeared wearing nothing but Stiles' lacrosse sweatshirt that went down to her mid thighs and plopped herself down on the couch next to him with her feet tucked under her so her bare knees touched his leg and she grabbed the TV remote that was dangerously located on Stiles' crotch before flicking through the channels to find something more interesting to her to watch.

Stiles just stared at her open mouthed in awe of her spontaneous actions. He had even forgotten to flinch when she grabbed the remote. He couldn't see her face because of her sopping wet hair hanging down graciously down the side of her face tickling the top of her knees and Stile's leg.

"Um, Hi?" Stiles said trying to draw her attention to his existence, which she didn't seem to be aware of since she hadn't even acknowledged him yet.

"Hi" she replied without looking away from the TV. "You had dinner yet?"

"What? Uh, yea- I mean no, I, er, what? What the hell just happened?" he asked determined to get a logical explanation and knowing Lydia is the only source of one.

"What? You gave me a key remember?" she stated so matter of factly that Stiles didn't know what he was missing, because clearly he wasn't on the same page. Its not that he was complaining about having Lydia around, its just that this had never happened before, and he needed to know what was going through her head.

"It's pouring down outside, I was driving home when I broke down at the top of your road. What would you rather I'd have done? Stood outside in the freezing cod rain for an hour waiting for AAA or come here where its warm and dry." She gave him such a challenging look he was going to accept it and drop the subject, but Stiles can never just drop something.

"But why my sweatshirt? You have spare clothes in the guest room for when you stay sometimes." He persisted; trying to get her to acknowledge this was a strange situation.

"I thought you'd been trying to get a girl to wear your sweatshirt ever since you joined the team. Its not like Malia ever did." She threw back knowing how to push his buttons. Stiles and Malia may have split up a few months ago, but it was still a touchy subject. Stiles felt guilty about how things ended, and even though she'd moved on, he wasn't done punishing himself.

From the look on his face, Lydia decided to move the conversation along herself.

"No Malia talk, got it, look none of the clothes I have to sleep here in are very warm and this" she gestured to her only item of clothing "is very, very warm. I used to sleep in Jackson's." She said before she could stop herself, making her look down instinctively.

Stiles fell right back into normality, knowing how to make Lydia feel better when she let herself remember her mistakes from the past.

"Well it isn't Jackson's Sweatshirt, its mine, and if you want, yours."

She looked up from her fingers fiddling with the hem on her lap at that. She had a goofy grin on her face that only Stiles has ever been able to bring out in her. It made him smile to himself knowing that.

She shivered involuntary bringing stiles back to the fact that she had just been in the freezing cold rain.

"I'll get you a blanket." He said beginning to stand up but before he could get fully of the couch Lydia has her fingers wrapped around the end of his tee shirt pulling him back down towards her landing a little closer than he had been before.

"It's okay Stiles, your warm enough." She explained before pulling her legs out from under her and laying them across Stiles' lap. She wriggled forward slightly to get more comfortable causing the sweatshirt to ride up to just cover what is necessary before she rested her head on his shoulder.

For a split second, Stiles didn't know what to do. They'd been close before, hell Lydia had full right planted herself down on his lap before, another time she climbed on his back and refused to get off, and just last week she'd traced patterns all up his arm with her finger for over an hour, but each time she'd been intoxicated. Other times involved her falling asleep next to him during study sessions, but she hadn't been touching him. This is the first time sober Lydia had been this comfortable and physical with him.

His hands just hovered above her legs before Lydia piped up.

"I'm not gunna warm up if don't at least try and help me." She was still facing the TV until she realised he wasn't going to move on his own.

She grabbed his arms gently lowered them onto her legs. The left hand was around her calves, but the right was on her thigh. Stiles was still shocked, but Lydia couldn't have given her anymore consent to his touch if she tried, so he moved his hands gently warming her up and giving her a light massage at the same time. He would have been more surprised if it wasn't for how well he knows Lydia. The most predictable thing about her, is that you can never predict what she'll do next, but Lydia hadn't expect Stiles to be the one to surprise her. She wasn't expecting his touch to be so skilled. He seemed to know every inch of her legs to memory, as if he's studied them. He was able to move in such a way she forgot where she was, and she let out a slight moan.

She hoped he hadn't heard it, but when his fingertips tightened ever so slightly, she knew he had. How had she slipped up so quickly? She knew everything she was doing was so out of her usual character, but it could still be seen as friendship. She needed it to still be seen as friendship, after all, Stiles only saw her as friendship, didn't he? Why else did he date Malia?

She buried her head into his shoulder so her cheek was against the thin fabric of his tee shirt in an attempt to cover it. Stiles didn't know what was going through Lydia's head, but he did know she'd just moaned at his touch. Had she just moaned at is touch? It was so quiet he wasn't certain. She seemed so vulnerable right now. It had been a while since she'd been this vulnerable with him. Not since before Malia. Stiles was suddenly feeling more confident. He always did when Lydia was like this, because she wasn't fully in control, meaning she wanted him to take some control. Lydia didn't let her walls come down for just anyone, and not for just any reason.

He ventured an attempt at moving his right hand further up her leg, just an inch or two, continuing the gentle movements his fingers did all too well. This time, Lydia's moan was louder, more audible.

Stiles knew for sure this time that he was in fact making Lydia moan from his touch. He had the power. He was in full control of the situation as it was up to him as to whether he was going to keep moving his hand further up Lydia's leg, or leave her just two moans in. He wasn't used to the power with her, but he was revelling in it, well, he was before Lydia decided to take some of the power back. God forbid her be left without her power over Stiles.

She took her head off his shoulder and leaned completely back resting her hands above her head. This caused the Sweatshirt to ride even further up showing stiles exactly what he'd only dreamed of. She had a simple lace pair of panties on in a royal blue that made his heart skip a beat. His eyes went wide as he looked away before looking back again. He couldn't help himself. Her eyes were closed so she could see him, he should be the one with his eyes closed he thought, but Lydia knew what she was doing, and he knew that.

Why was she doing this? They were friends, just friends, they'd always just been friends. Why was Lydia suddenly changing things? She hated change.

"I didn't tell you to stop" she let out in the most innocent voice she could muster trying not to smile. She knew she had him. He wouldn't know what to do next, its not like he's really going to go any further is he?

He is.

Stiles moved his hand so far up her thigh his fingertips began to tempt the hem of her panties to let him inside. He draws patterns around her leg like she had to his arm the week before, starting small in one spot, then venturing a little further.

Lydia wasn't expecting that. She moved one of her hands to her mouth to bite down on her finger to repress any more moans from coming. She opened her eyes slowly seeing Stile's eyes fixed fully on hers. He caught her off guard, and in that moment, he knew he was seeing Lydia for the first time with her walls fully down. She was about to put them back up when she saw the recognition in his eye. He's not taking advantage of the situation. He's not doing any more than she's said he can. Part of her thought this was just her friend, playing along with some game, but another part of her thought this could be what she wanted it to be, and that's the larger part, so before she could think her actions through, she launched herself upright straddling Stiles.

She rested her hands on his shoulders and he rested his on her thighs, not wanting to move anywhere else just yet. She didn't kiss him, didn't say anything, and neither did he. They just stared at each other trying to figure out what was happening and how they suddenly got into that situation without actually doing anything.

After five minutes of silence and neither of them moving, Stiles ventured an attempt to get some sort of a conversation going. "You still hungry?" It may not have been the best thing to ask in that moment, but they couldn't stay like that forever.

Lydia blinked rapidly breaking out of her trance before practically leaping off of Stiles and heading for the Kitchen saying, "Yes" as she went.

Stiles had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles followed Lydia into the kitchen to find her rifling through his cupboards looking for something to eat, or at the very least, a take out menu. Stiles stands in the doorway for a while just watching his best friend, not sure what to make of her or her intentions for the night.

She was on her tiptoes trying to reach something from the top shelf of a cupboard. Despite all her efforts, she couldn't reach. She could hear Stiles quietly laughing to himself behind her. She turned around so fast Stiles stood bolt upright. Lydia pursed her lips into a thin line planning, calculation what she was going to do next.

"Stiiieeelllsss" she teased calling him to her swaying on the spot.

"Lydddiiiaaa" he teased back crossing his arms over his chest. Whatever game she was playing, she wasn't going to win.

"mind helping, I just want the mac 'n' cheese box" she pleads. When he doesn't move she proceeds to pout and bat her eyelashes.

"What are you doing?" he asked with amusement all over his face.

"Just get the damn box Stilinski" she orders standing up straighter with more conviction in her voice. Talking sweetly might have worked with others, and been her main source of manipulation before, but it didn't work on Stiles, especially since she's not offering him sex in return for what she wants.

"Better" he states before crossing the kitchen to get the box with no trouble at all.

They made the food in relative silence, but with more hand touching than mac 'n' cheese probably requires, but theirs no complaining on their part. They sat back on the couch with the food and ate watching the TV. When finished, Stiles took the plates back out to the kitchen, and when he re-entered the living room, he found Lydia sprawled out all over the couch.

Knowing protesting would cause more of the weird chaos that had happened since she arrived, he sat down on the floor in front of her resting his back against the couch.

This was the not reaction Lydia was looking for. Without getting off of the couch, Lydia leaned over the back in search of her bag, once it was in grasp, she dug around inside in search of her phone. She pulled it out to text the one person who caused all of this.

 _Well I practically threw myself at him and he's watching TV, thanks for that! – Lydia_

 _What do you mean you threw yourself at him! I thought you said you were just friends and would only ever be friends, you said you wouldn't make a move. What happened? – Alison_

Alison had been a huge supporter of Stiles and Lydia getting together from the first time she met them. In the beginning, she would actively try and set them up, getting them to go to the formal together, constantly talking about Stiles to Lydia, getting her to open up to him, but after a while, she started to loose hope, and then Stiles started dating Malia, but when that ended, Alison was fully back to shipping Stydia as she put it that Lydia was starting to believe it herself, even if she hadn't been willing to admit it.

 _Well after you pulled up three houses from Stiles' and kicked me out in the pouring rain and wouldn't let me back in, I said Fuck it and have been acting weird since, I don't really know what I'm doing and Stiles isn't helping. – Lydia_

 _What exactly happened? – Alison_

Lydia went on to tell her every single detail from her bizarre entrance fuelled by her anger towards Alison, the stupid cover story for suddenly being there as when the rain clears Stiles will realise that Lydia's car isn't on his road but is actually at her house, how she felt she had nothing to loose by going for it and then being thrown by Stiles' reactions. Yes she kept changing her mind between making a move and staying as friends all night, but Stiles could have made up his mind, why was he just sitting there letting her go crazy?

 _He did what on your leg?! – Alison_

 _I know, it felt so right, so that's why I went for it, but after sitting on his lap I froze, he seemed so shocked I didn't know what to do, and then when getting food I acted like I used to when I wanted Jackson to do something for me. I don't know why I just can't think straight around him. I haven't been alone with him since before_ her _and its throwing me off. – Lydia_

 _I thought Lydia Martin is never off her game? Just relax and be honest. Your sending signals all over the place, no wonder he's not responding, your confusing the poor boy and one thing we know about Stiles is that he doesn't do well with mixed signals, especially from girls. – Alison_

 _You're right. I'm just going to talk to him, okay, here I go, wish me luck! – Lydia_

 _Good Luck – Alison._

Lydia took a few deep breaths and composed herself. What was she doing? Was she going to go for it or just try and blame her weird behaviour on Stress? After all Banshee powers are far more tiring than Stiles knows.

She thought through the night so far logically, or as best she could, and came up with nothing, which just frustrated her more. She sat up crossing her legs beneath her.

"Stiles?" she asked, much softer than before.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her at this. She was looking so innocent. Her hair had dried enough to be wild around her face and cascade around the sweatshirt. He missed seeing her like this. This was his favourite version of Lydia. The one only a select few get to see, and he feels honoured to be one of them. He hasn't seen this Lydia in so long.

"Can we talk?" she asked gesturing for him to join her on the couch.

He moved rather awkwardly since he'd decided not to take his eyes off of hers for fear this Lydia might disappear.

"Anything" he states.

"I miss you"

It's not enough. She feels its not enough, but she can't get anything else out. Not until she has figured out what he is thinking.

"I haven't gone anywhere"

Why did he say that? He knew what she meant. He should have been there for her when Aiden died. She had Alison yes, but that wasn't the point. She needed him. He wasn't there, he was off with Malia.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"I know. I'm sorry. I know that's not enough. It never will be, but it's all I've got. I didn't mean to leave you, but it was my fault. I know you don't believe that, but I do."

He can't look at her anymore. His eyes are fixed on his hands. The ones he used to count his fingers on, trying to figure out if it was real or a dream. He had five fingers this time. It was real. This was a long time coming, and it couldn't be forgotten. They needed to deal with it if they were to ever move on.

"You didn't kill Aiden, Stiles."

"He was fighting for you, because you were fighting for me."

"It wasn't like that. He-"

"Yes it was" Stiles interrupted. He needed to say this before he lost his nerve. "He loved you. He loved you so much that he would fight for my life. Someone he didn't even know very well just because it mattered to you. He didn't loose his life fighting for me, he lost it fighting for you, and you had to feel all of that guilt. You had to do all of it alone, and because of what? Because I didn't have full control of my mind. I still felt everything _he_ felt. I still did everything _h_ e did. It was my fault."

"And that's something I couldn't understand is it? You think I don't know what made him fight that night? I have had to live with that for months. I know you felt it was your fault, but guess what Stiles, I have something in my head that means I keep finding dead bodies, and no matter how hard I try I don't seem to be able to get to them before they die. The closest I came was with you. My grandmother could predict people's deaths, I may be starting to get there but for ages I just kept finding corpses. I know exactly what it feels like to have someone else's blood on your hands for no fault of your own but taking all the guilt. I've done it."

Stiles' head shot up at this. Lydia has never told anyone how she first felt about being a banshee. He didn't realise how it made her feel. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes as she does everything she can to hold them back.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You weren't there to tell."

Stiles couldn't reply. He felt his throat go raw and his cheeks become soaked. All he could do was look at her.

"That's why you went to Malia wasn't it? Because she thought she'd killed her family, so she'd understand better than me."

"Don't bring Malia into this. This isn't her fault."

Stiles didn't feel like he could defend himself, he didn't feel like he deserved defending.

"But it has everything to do with her. My boyfriend died. Yes, I had Alison, but seeing her with Isaac didn't make it any easier, same with Scott and Kira. They were all so close I just didn't feel comfortable telling them everything. I needed you, but you were off with Malia."

Stiles stayed silent. He wanted nothing more than to wrap Lydia up in his arms and hold her until she didn't hurt anymore, but that is exactly why he couldn't. He didn't deserve to have what he wanted.

"When did you stop loving me?" she asked.

"WHAT?" Stiles practically barked at her. He couldn't believe she could ever think he would stop loving her.

"You must have stopped, otherwise you wouldn't have dated her. When did you stop?"

"Lydia I have never stopped loving you. I have loved you since the third grade and when I met you it only got stronger. I have loved you through all the guys you've dated and all the fights and arguments we've had. I loved you the whole time I was with Malia. That's why she left me. She could take being with me while I was still in love with you. I'll always be in love with you."

Lydia didn't know what to say. She'd bared her sole to Stiles, she shared everything that was weighing down on her chest, and just when she thought that was it, she and Stiles were officially done, he still loves her. Through everything, he loves her.

They both stared at each other for the second time that night with tears still streaming down both of their faces neither knowing what to do next.

Lydia took Stiles' hands in hers slowly, tentatively, not wanting to do anything to make it worse. She brought his hands up to her lips and presses them against her. When she moves them away a few seconds later, she's regained enough composure to try speaking again, and stiles' tears had slowed down.

"Don't ever leave me again. I love you too."

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He just needed her. Without hesitating, he pulled her forward wrapping his arms around her. He just held her, and she held him back.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles woke up with Lydia still wrapped tightly in his arms. They'd fallen asleep from exhaustion after their 'talk' without moving.

Very carefully, Stiles pulled himself out from under Lydia trying not to disturb her.

As he was about to leave the room to call Scott, ne needed someone else to help him figure out what was going on in his head, he saw her phone light up with a text from Alison. He should have figured she had something to do with the night's actions.

He headed up to his room calling Alison before Scott to see what the hell she was playing at. It was 1 in the morning and when Alison picked up, her voice sounded wide-awake, if a little cautious as to why Stiles was calling her and not Lydia.

"Hello"

"Hi Alison, wanna tell me what the hell's been going on?" Stiles asks getting straight to the point. He may love Alison every other day of the year, but today was not one of those days. Yes, he and Lydia needed to talk all of that out, but it was so out of the blue and got so deep so fast he didn't need it like that.

"What have I missed? Last I heard you'd just had dinner" She stated not even pretending to be clueless of the situation, it would only waist time.

"Well what you missed was Lydia accusing me of not being there for her after Aiden died, her crying her eyes out and opening her whole soul to me and for me to do exactly the same back. She even said she thought I'd stopped loving her. How could you let her think that? You knew I hadn't and wouldn't let me forget that."

"She did WHAT! Oh my god Stiles I'm so sorry. When I made Lydia go to yours I had no idea that would happen. Why did she do that?"

"I don't know that's why I called you? I thought you were supposed to be the Lydia expert. And what do you mean you made her come here?"

"I thought that was you, or I did right up until you started dating Malia. You know I like Malia, she's sweet and very, very blunt but she wasn't right for you. And you should never have dated her whilst still being in love with Lydia. And maybe I pulled up down your road this evening and maybe I kicked Lydia out of my car so she would have to actually talk to you properly again and maybe that's why she has been acting really weird but come on Stiles, how long have you known me? You knew I would sit back and let you two keep pretending there was nothing there. I'm surprised Scott didn't do the same to you!"

"Well thanks for that, your plan really worked, did I forget to mention the wedding's in June?" he practically spat down the phone. Alison's a big girl, she can handle herself.

"Look. You can't change what happened, but you can make sure it never happens again, so instead of yelling at me down the phone, why don't you do what you should have done months ago and BE THERE FOR HER!"

"Oh, yeah, right, because it's that easy"

"Maybe it is. You being there for her is what made her love you in the first place, even if it wasn't love in the way you wanted it to be, she still loved you. It sounds like its going to take you guys a while to get back to anything remotely normal so how about you at least try. It's a start."

"I hate you Alison"

"I love you too Stiles"

"Thanks" Stiles managed just before hanging up. He hated it, but Alison was right, she was always right. Before he had too much time to think, he dialled Scott's number. He didn't care if his Alpha was asleep; he was going to talk to him.

"uh, um, Hi, Stiles, what, uh, dude its gone 1 in the morning, what he hell, someone better be dying." Scott grunted down the phone.

"Since when have you been asleep at 1 before?"

"Since Kira decided on going running at 6am. What do you want?"

"Advice, its about Lydia"

Stiles could hear movement down the phone letting him know Scott had gotten out of bed at this.

"I thought you and Lydia hadn't seen each other outside of pack stuff in months"

"Yeah well Alison decided to trick Lydia into being stuck at mine during the thunderstorm. She's been acting really weird all night. One-minute she's being cold with me and the next she's practically throwing herself at me. When she finally made her mind up of what to do, she decided to 'talk' which just meant we had to get out everything that had happened since Aiden died."

"Oh shit. How did _that_ go?" Scott asked knowing it couldn't have been well.

"It was a fucking disaster. She just kept crying and made me feel shittier than I had ever thought I could of, hell I was crying too and then she blurted out that she didn't think I fucking loved her anymore and then I practically lost it."

"How the fuck could she think that? Everyone knows you still love her and always have, that's why Malia broke up with you, even Alison knew that."

"I know mate, that's what I told her, and what I told Alison just a minute ago. She told me to just be there for Lydia, but it doesn't feel like enough at the moment."

"She's right Stiles. Alison's always right, you know that. Just g-. Wait, where's Lydia while your talking to me?"

"After we talked she hugged me. We kind of fell asleep like that. When I woke up she was still asleep on me so I moved away without waking her. She's still asleep downstairs."

"And what if she wakes up and finds your not there?"

Panic instantly crossed Stiles. He hadn't thought about that. Lydia had just told him about how she needed him to be there for her, and now she might wake up to him being gone.

"Shit"

He bolted down the stairs not being as quiet as he should have been to find Lydia just stirring awake.

"Hey" he said as he sat down on the floor in front of her forgetting all about Scott who was still on the phone.

Lydia could hear Scott's voice very gently coming through the phone trying to get Stiles' attention again.

Figuring out why Stiles was talking to Scott, she grabbed the phone to talk to him herself rather than Stiles who continued to watch her hoping his physical presence was enough in this moment.

"Hey Scott" Lydia beamed down the phone surprising both him and herself over the joy within her voice.

"Hi Lydia, um, er, how'd you sleep?" Scott ventured a guess at knowing they would only talk about whatever Lydia decided the topic of conversation would be today.

"I slept well thank you. What stupid advice have you given Stiles today?" she asked while looking directly at the guy implied.

"Hey! I was fast asleep myself before Stiles called in a panic, and I have him the best advice. I told him to do what Alison said, that's always the right thing to do."

"When did you talk to Alison?" Lydia asked Stiles whilst keeping Scott pressed firmly against her ear.

"Just before Scott, I needed to know what was going on."

"What did he say?" Scott asked.

"How much did she tell you?" Lydia continued ignoring her Alpha in her ear.

"Enough"

"What's going on?" Scott asked again.

"Bye Scott" Lydia stated before hanging up the phone.

There was another silence after that. Both of them just looking at the other not really sure of what to do next, of who should make the next move, of who should take control of the situation.

It was Stiles who piped up first.

"So, are we good now? I mean, are you alright now?"

"No, I'm not." Lydia stated very matter of fact.

She could see the panic in Stiles' eyes instantly as he tried to think of what to do next with his brain working a mile a minute.

"I'm cold"

The tension in Stiles was released immediately. She had her power back now for sure. She knew it, and so did he.

"Lyds don't scare me like that again. I'll have a heart attack next time."

She smiled, glad to have finally broken the tension.

"Can we just go do bed. I'm still feeling really tired." She was using her soft voice from earlier again. Stiles felt like there was more behind this request than was obvious, but he agreed none the less. He was shattered as well.

"Yeah, sure"

He stood up first holding his hands out to help Lydia up. She took them and didn't let go once fully standing. She lead him upstairs going past the guest room and heading straight for his.

Neither one of them spoke a word. They silently entered Stiles' bedroom, silently pulled back the covers of his bed, and silently both crawled inside. Lydia took advantage of still holding his hand to pull his arm around her. Not that she was willing to admit it, but it was the safest she'd felt in a very long time. Stiles took a few minutes to process what was happening. It felt too natural to him, to just be with Lydia. No part of it felt wrong or rushed, yes they weren't' defining their relationship with this, but that didn't matter to him. Not in that moment. Holding Lydia in his bed while she wore his sweatshirt felt like the most natural thing in the world.

It didn't matter what they'd been through earlier that night, it never would. It was in that moment they both knew that no matter what words were said between them, no matter how much they hurt each other, they were the only people who could make the other feel safe again. There was still so much more to talk about. They'd only scratched the surface, but this was progress, and it was enough for now.

They fell asleep within minutes.


End file.
